just for you girl
by kanginbrother
Summary: Super Junior M Humor Romance sonfict 'super girl'


**^^Just For You Girl^^**

**Cast : Super Junior M + Lee Min Tha *Jika tak tahu, ANGGAP DIRI SENDIRI***

**Genre : Humor + Romance**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**"Typo's, Gaje, mian aja XD"**

**Spesial Songfict + fict for Tan SinTha *moga tak salah nulis***

**ini Songfict ke-3 setelah :**

**- Still profesional (song= Opera)**

**- SPY**

**Let's Read !**

** Korea**

**-bahasa sudah ditranslate-**

**-Mi Tha POV-**

"Mi Tha imnida, annyeong oppa," ucapku melihat deretan pria tampan dihadapanku. Ya benar mereka adalah salah satu BoyBand yang pasti semua orang tahu, yaitu Super Junior. Namun ini sub grupnya Super Junior M.

"Annyeong, kami dari... " ujar Hangeng, leader SJ M memimpin perkenalan.

"Super Junior M," jawab yang lain serempak.

"Sudah, sudah. Perkenalkan ini Lee Mi Tha, dia model baru untuk MV break down nanti sekaligus ia akan jadi asisten sementara untuk kalian," ujar managernya panjang lebar mendefinisikan fungsiku(?) disini.

"Namaku Hangeng," ucap Hangeng sambil menatapku penuh senyum.

'Blush... Sial aku malu, Om my God tak kusangka ini akan terjadi,' batinku tak karuan, karena bisa berhadap dengan idolaku langsung secara tatap muka.

"Aku Donghae, aku tak takut hantu," sekarang giliran Donghae Oppa yang mengenalkan diri.

"Wkwkwk, takkan mempan Hae," tawa semua pecah minus aku yang hanya tersenyum, berbeda dengan batinku yang tak menahan tawa.

"I'm Henry the cute boy from Super Junior M, You can call me Mochi," selanjutnya Henry Oppa. Ya dia yang memang jagonya berbahasa inggris.

"Aku Zhoumi, senang bertemu denganmu," yang ini Zhoumi Oppa, wah aku benar-benar terpesona dengan senyuman dan tatapannya saat ini.

"Aku Ryeowook," sahut Ryeowook Oppa imut dan lembut.

"Aku Siwon," berbeda dengan Ryeowook Oppa yang halus menjabat tanganku, Siwon Oppa seperti mau ngajak panco, kerasnya.

Dan yang terakhir...

"Aku Kyuhyun, aku paling tampan disini, paling jago nyanyi pula, aku orangnya baik, jago matematika, digilai semua orang, jadi boleh ku mengenal kau lebih jauh," ucap Kyuhyun Oppa cepat bagaikan kereta tampa rem.

Aku hanya menggangguk.

"Kau punya Twitker, kalau punya follow aku ne," sahut Siwon Oppa menoelku yang tengah bengong menatap Kyuhyun Oppa.

"Yah sudah-sudah, biarkan Mi Tha beristirahat dulu," ucap manager menyelamatkanku dari kebengongan.

-Mi Tha Pov End-

**Skiptime**

** Room SJ M**

"Dia cantik ya," ucap Donghae memandangi foto Mi Tha yang tadi ia pinta pada Managernya.

"Yak Hae, aku juga punya... Lebih hot," ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

'Bletak' dijitaknya Kyuhyun oleh Siwon.

"Emang dia cewe apaan, dia terlihat sholeh" seru Siwon membayangkan sosok Mi Tha.

"Hyung aku juga dapat, tiga malahan," seru Henry sambil menunjukkan foto Mi Tha.

Dengan cepat SiKyu mengambil foto Mi Tha ditangan Henry.

"kami minta," ungkap SiKyu bersama.

"Ya hyung, kalian ini," gerutu Henry.

Disisi lain...

'Emang kau saja Hae yang punya' batin Zhoumi puas tadi mendapatkan nomer telepon Mi Tha.

'Foto doang. Bagusan aku dapat identitasnya lengkap, dan yang paling penting aku tau makanan kesukaannya' batin Ryeowook cengengesan.

'Aku dapat berkas komplit dari foto, alamat, fb, twitker, frenster, yahuu, biasa aja,' batin Hankyung puas karena dia Leader, jadi bisa dititipkan berkas asisten nanti.

**-Besoknya-**

** Dorm SuJu**

"Ne manager, aku Dan Hyukie akan memberitahu mereka nanti," jawab Sungmin yang dimintai bantuan untuk memberitahu bahwa asisten baru SuJu M tidak bisa datang sekarang.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah, Hyuk-ah" ucap manager diambang pintu.

"Aku langsung pergi," lanjut manajer.

"Padahal tinggal sms aja hyung," jawab Eunhyuk malas.

"Ini ide yang baik untuk mengerjai mereka" jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Eoh maksudmu hyung," tanya Eunhyuk agak lola (Loading Lama).

"Kemarin kau dapat sms dari Hae couplemu," -malah- tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak hyung," jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kemarin Kyu sms begini padaku, 'Dear Sungmin, hyung disini aku menemukan penggantimu, mian'. Kubalas 'Maksudmu'. Dia jawab 'Ada asisten cantik untuk Suju M, dia lebih cantik darimu, jadi kami disini bahagia khususnya... Hyung jangan kangenkan aku'. Balas dia narsis," tutur Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya.

"So jadi," Eunhyuk tanya dengan gaulnya.

"Dasar lola, kita bisa jahili mereka semua, mumpung tadi manager bilang asistennya tak bisa datang," jawab Sungmin licik.

"Benar juga, apa idenya," tanya Eunhyuk *lagi.

Sungmin pun membisikan ide gilanya pada Eunhyuk.

Yang dibisikan malah kegelian #plakk XD.

**15 menit kemudian,**

"Hyung kenapa harus itu," tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aku Hyungmu, dan ini ideku, jadi harus menurut," jawab Sungmin tegas.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah.

**SKIPTIME**

**Esoknya...**

'Hancur hancur hatiku, hancur hancur hatiku...' terdengar nada sms dari Hp leader kita a.k.a Hangkyung.

"Hyung berisik. Masih ngantuk nih," teriak Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu.

"Hhm... Ia," jawab Hankyung cepat.

#anggap mereka ber-7 tidur diruang tamu, gara" nonton Indonesia Mencari Bangsat ._.V*just plesetan#

dibacanya sms tersebut,

5 detik...

4 detik...

3 detik...

Mata Hankyung melotot bulat.

"Cepat bangun semua, MI THA akan datang kesini," teriak Hankyung sekencang-kencangnya.

Dengan cepat mereka masuk wc, ada yang bereskan kamar, ada yang makan, ada yang malah main game, katanya biar semangat -_-!.

Para anggota dengan senyum sumringah melakukan aktivitas yang tak biasa dilakukan (bangun pagi, mandi, bersihkan tempat). Dengan pemikiran-pemikiran romantis yang melintasi otak mereka semua.

**SKIPTIME**

'Benar hari yang indah,' batin semua sudah siap dengan rencana untuk membuat Mi Tha bahagia saat datang.

**-Music Play-**

**'Tereret tereret'**

**"Hey"** ucap Donghae memandang photo Mi Tha sambil mengeluarkan senyuman teraegyonya.

**'Wo wo wo, Tereret tereret'**

**"Oh~ you're my, you're my baby girl"** seru Kyuhyun menunjuk bantal guling, ia menganggapnya sebagai Mi Tha.

**"Wo wo wo wo wo wo"** ucap Hangeng duduk tampan diatas sofa menghadap perapian.

**"You're my Super Girl"**

**"Ojik geuman barabwa"** ujar Siwon mengaca sambil merapikan rambutnya.

**"Maeil gateun gomin jeonhwa"** lanjut Siwon dekati kaca merapikan make-up nya -_-!.

**"Halkka malkka geokjeongma"** lanjutnya merapikan baju dengan senyuman puas.

**"Ije geuman dwaesseo sunaebo, Baram dungi gateun geu saram,"** ucap Kyuhyun memeluk erat guling, membayangkan berpelukan dengan Mi Tha.

**"Neol sarang anhae sarang anhae neomu jinachyeo~" lanjut** Kyuhyun loncat ke sofa *langsung tidur* memeluk guling erat.

**"Ddeonabeoryeo geoji gateun nyeoseok" **sahut Ryeowook membawa steak hangatnya ke meja.

**"Tteona beoryeo, beoryeo"** jawab Henry menyiapkan hadiah untuk Mi Tha.

**"Neoreul matchwo gugeol hajimara,"** sahut Ryeowook mencium aroma masakannya.

**"Hajimara, marap"** jawab Henry membuat pita hiasan.

**"Gamjeongiran jugo batneun boseok"** sahut Ryeowook menaruh brokoli(?) untuk menghias masakannya.

**"Ijeo beoryeo, beoryeo"** jawab Henry menempelkan pita buatannya ke kado dengan senyuman bangga, 'mwo cantik sekali' batinya.

**"Geunyeoseogeun molla naega jeongmal joheun yeojaraneungeol" **ucap Ryeowook duduk imut dikursi sambil memikirkan ekspresi Mi Tha nantinya setelah memakan masakannya.

**"Oh my Super Girl, ojik naui baby girl"** ucap semua sambil memikirkan hal INDAH bersama Mitha nantinya.

**"Neoreul molla boneun geureon namjadeuri baboya"** ujar HanKyu bersamaan diiringi kedipan mata saat memikirkan Mi Tha tengah malu-malu bertemu dengannya.

**"Oh my Super Girl, neoyege nan Super Man,"** lanjut semua kegirangan.

**"Sarangiran gamoksoge neoreul geunyang beoryeo dujima" **seru ZhoWook senyum kece.

"**Wo... Wo... Wo... Wo... Wo... My love, my love, my love, my love, my love" **ungkap Henry membayangkan Mi Tha bahagia mendapatkan hadiah darinya.

**"He's not Superman"** ucap Donghae menunjuk foto Mi Tha bersama cowo.

**"He must be mama's boy**" lanjut Donghae menarik baju yang ia kenakan dengan gerakan 'gue-lebih-baik'.

**"Eomeoni gateun maengmok jeogin, gwanshimmaneul baraji" **lanjut Donghae dance pelan dengan kecenya.

**"Neukdaedeureun gata ttokgachi"** jawab Zhoumi memandang kearah jendela besar pekarangan didorm.

**"Shijageun changdae hajiman"** sahut Zhoumi senyum sambil menyenderkan badan menyamping ke arah jendela.

**"Shigani heulryeoganeun daero neoreul beoryeo dumyeondwae,"** seru Zhoumi menyenderkan badannya, senyum lebar memikirkan Mi Tha yang mau ia ajak jalan.

**"Ddeonabeoryeo geujeo geureon nyeoseok"** sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa bahagia.

**"Ttona beoryeo, beoryeo" **jawab Hangeng sambil mengosokan telapak tangannya.

**"Neoreul jomdeo akkineun beobeul baewo"** sahut Kyuhyun memikirkan Mi Tha tengah berdampingan dengannya nanti saat nonton.

**"Ije baewo, baewo" **jawab Hangeng senyum kece membayangkan pelukan Mi Tha dengannya.

**"Sarangboda useoningeon neoji"** sahut Kyuhyun memukul pipinya yang tengah memerah.

**"I will get it, get it"** jawab Hangeng menyemangati dirinya untuk mendapatkan Mi Tha.

**"Igijeogin yeonmin soge, meomundamyeon geuge jweingeol"** teriak Kyuhyun yang tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Mi Tha.

**"Oh my Super Girl, ojik naui baby girl,"** ucap semua kembali mendendangkan lirik.

**"Neoreul molla boneun geureon namjadeuri baboya" **ucap Siwon menghampiri meja makan.

**"Oh my Super Girl, neoyege nan Super man"** lanjut semua tak tahan ingin bertemu.

**"Sarangiran gamoksoge neoreul geunyang beoryeo dujima"** sahut Zhoumi menggelengkan kepala cepat *latihan bicara untuk bertemu nanti*

**"Naega itjanha," **seru Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu.

**"Ne gyeoteseon nareul bwa,"** sahut Zhoumi puas mendapatkan kata pertama untuk perjumpaannya dengan Mi Tha.

**"Can't you see"** sahut Donghae yang sudah perfect berpose menunggu bel dorm berbunyi.

**"Jikyeobwa,"** sahut Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dan merusak tatanan rambut hyung nya itu.

**"Can't you see"** balas Donghae marah dan segera merapikan rambutnya kembali.

**"Ne jageun sangcheokkaji modu nanwo gajilge, Eonjekkajina ne gyeoteseo"** teriak Ryeowook puas dengan dangdannannya serta masakannya, berharang Mi Tha akan bahagia.

**"Tteonabeoryeo geojigateun nyeoseok"** ucap semua mulai memikirkan bukan hanya pelukan yang nanti didapat dari Mi Tha.

**"Neoreul jomdeo akkineun beobeul baewo,"** lanjut semua masih memikirkan hal yang tak selayaknya dipikirkan.

**"Oh my Super Girl, ojik naui baby girl,"** ucap semua kembali saling senyum sendiri.

**"Neoreul molla boneun geureon namjadeuri baboya"** ucap Siwon mengupdate twitternya.

**"Oh my Super Girl, neoyege nan Super man"** lanjut semua segera mempersiapkan penampilan dan kejutan untuk Mi Tha.

**"Sarangiran gamoksoge neoreul geunyang beoryeo dujima"** sahut Zhoumi membenarkan jasnnya.

**"Nal mideo matgyeo jikyeobwa" **ujar Kyuhyun melirik semua dengan tatapan 'Menyerahlah, pasti-kalian-kalah-dariku'.

**"Oh my Super, Super," **sahut semua dengan tatapan 'Bermimpilah-kau'.

**"Neol manhi akkyeo jikyeobwa,"** lanjut Kyuhyun tetap narsis dan memandang remeh(?) pada yang lain.

**"Ojik naye baby, baby,"** lanjut semua dengan tatapan 'Kita-buktikan-nanti'.

**"Nal mideo matgyeo jikyeobwa"** ujar Ryeowook mengjitak Kyu yang tengah kePD-an.

**"Oh my Super, Super," **sahut semua saling bersiap akan kedatangan Mi Tha.

**"Neol manhi akkyeo jikyeobwa,"** lanjut Ryeowook memasang pose dan tampang aegyonya.

**"Neoyege nan Super, Super,"** lanjut yang lain meminta Ryeowook jangan berharap lebih.

**"Wo... Wo... Wo... Wo... My love" **ungkap Hangeng mengakui Mi Tha.

**"My love,"** sahut Siwon cepat.

**"My love"** sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

**"My love"** sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

**"tereret my love"** ungkap Henry.

**"My love," **sahut Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

**"My love,"** sahut Donghae sambil menunjuk diri.

**"My love," **seru Zhoumi senyum rendah pada yang lain.

**'Tururut'**

**-MUSIK OFF-**

"TingTongTingTong" bunyi bel dorm SJ M berbunyi, membuat para penghuninya itu segera bersiap dan berlomba cepat membukakan pintu.

*pintu terbuka*

"Annyeong Op... PA" suaru lembut yang diakhiri dengan suara maco Eunhyuk.

"Aish Hyukkie, Sungmin hyung," heran Donghae memandang aneh, khususnya melihat dangdanan EunMin.

"Bukakan kalian menunggu kami, kami Mi Tha," ucap Sungmin melembutkan suaranya.

'kriik... Bztbzt' hanya nyamuk dan jangkrik yang terdengar a.k.a tak ada jawaban dari yang tadi menunggu.

"Jangan cengo gitu deh, kami tau kami cantik," lanjut Sungmin PD.

"Ja... Jadi kalian menjahili kami atas kedatangan Mi Tha," tanya Hangeng horor.

"Kami tak bohong, ini benar kami, Mi Tha," jawab Eunhyuk mengimutkan suaranya juga.

"MI THA, sungMIn," teriak Sungmin gagah.

"eunhyuk THAmpan" lanjut Eunhyuk ikut gagah.

'GUBRAKKKKK !' ketujuh cowo yang berdangdan rapi itu pingsan seketika.

"Yap berhasil," ucap Sungmin bahagia.

"Makan itu Kyu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Hyung boleh dibuka baju Marylin Monrow-nya, aku malu" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha, ia ayo kita buka didalam," Sungmin malah tertawa.

Sebelum menuju wc, dilihatnya steak hangat diatas meja. Mengingat belum makan, EunMin pun langsung menghajar daging tersebut.

**-END-**

**beri nilai autor dri 5-10,**

**maaf tak sesuai harapan yang req *bow 90 derajat***


End file.
